Fate
by DeshayForever
Summary: Regina has a friend (Emma, also her roommate) and her a boyfriend (Graham) she can see the chemistry between her boyfriend and her friend, she finds out the truth and leaves. She goes to a hotel where she meets a man, a nice man. Will this turn into more (OutlawOueen) (Rated M for future chapters) (I still suck at summaries)
1. Affair?

**Authors Note: A possible One Shot. It's short, really short but i want to see how you guys feel about it before i continue it. If you like it i will update it, but only if the good out ways the bad. So please Review :)**

Regina and Emma had been fighting all night. Emma being her best friend and roommate. They were, are best friends but lately they have been fighting over the one thing girls fight about most; boys. Regina was dating a man, a man that Emma had a crush...is crush the right term? lets say crush. Emma was always looking at him with Regina and Regina noticed it. At first she didn't pay any mind to it, until Graham started to return the look with Emma. After a while Regina confronted Emma about the 'look' and Emma denied it said "Your being ridiculous, Regina." but Regina could see the flirtatious looks and the pining. Which Emma claimed she doesn't pine. Regina knew though, in her gut she knew either something was happening or they wanted something to happen. So she told Emma that she was working late and told Graham that she was working late but to come over anyways they could hang out after. But she wasn't working late, possibly a childish/stalkerish way of finding out but she had to know if there was chemistry and she was right because looking through the window she saw Graham and Emma, Graham was close to Emma tucking a strand of hair away from her face and Emma was slightly blushing. Regina was pissed.

She went to the door let herself in and saw it the almost kiss.

_"What the hell is this?!" Regina said as she walked in. She knew it. She knew it! "Regina, i" Emma started but she had no words "Nothing happened" Emma said trying to defend herself "Yet. Nothing happened yet." She said with tears glistering her eyes. It's not that she loved Graham, or was even starting to. Its the betrayal. Its the lying "I'm sorry, Regina." Regina just stood there stunned Emma was her friend, her only friend "How could you?!" Regina screamed "I..i don't know." Regina snarled "Oh, so you just thought that today was a great day to ruin someones life." Emma laughed under her breath "Little dramatic aren't we? You didn't even love him!" Graham just stood there awkwardly "That's so not the point! and don't tell me what i feel!" Emma just crossed her arms over her chest "You told me you didn't love him. You said that things weren't happening and it might not work." Regina clinched her jaw "__**Might **__being the operative word! and its still not the fucking point! I asked you if you had feelings for him! If something was going on!" Emma winced at her shouting "Nothing was going on at the time!" she said flinging her arms in the air "Graham, perhaps you should leave." Regina said not bothering to look at Emma or Graham. Graham grabbed his coat and headed towards the door stopping behind Regina his hand on the nob "I'm sorry, Regina" Regina closed her eyes pointing to the door "Out!" _

Maybe Regina was over reacting a bit but she felt she had the right to scream, to yell, to...throw things...okay maybe not that right but she was mad after Emma started blaming Regina. So she went up to her room packed her stuff and left

_"Where are you going" Emma said as Regina came down with her stuff "I'm leaving." Regina said plainly "Your leaving?" Emma repeated sarcastically "Because i almost kissed your boyfriend?" she laughed and Regina dropped all her stuff and looked at Emma "No. Because you lied, because you went behind my back. We have never fought over a man! but you decided this one was key." Regina stated with bitterness "You decided that this man was worth more than our friendship! a friendship that has survived so many things!" Regina said with hurt in her voice and Emma wanted to cry "No. I don't think he is worth more! Regina don't leave. If you leave we wont work this out." Emma plead and Regina shook her head "No. No, i have to leave. I can't be here right now." Emma crossed her arms again not wanting to show her hurt so she showed anger "And where will you go?" Regina picked up her bags "Anywhere, a motel perhaps." Regina said and headed towards the door stopping just as she opened the door "If only you would have been honest we wouldn't be having this fight." and she left_

So she is at a place she would really rather not be. She is thirsty, hungry and she is out of her mind bored. So she gets up and heads to the door, maybe she can find a soda machine. She has been roaming around this motel and she finally finds a soda machine she walks up to it and there is already someone standing there she can't just turn and walk away he has done seen her "Hello" she says and he smiles at her, he doesn't seam to happy "Your affair not going well?" Regina says with sass and he turns to look at her "Excuse me?" he asked and she laughs "Well the only reason i can think of anyone being here is an affair, and you don't look very happy so." she says laughing a little and he looks her up and down "And why are you here? Affair?" He ask a bit of bitterness in his voice "Point taken." She smiles and motions towards the machine "Are you quite done?" he looks at the machine and sighs "I have been trying to get a damn coke out of this machine for 30 minutes" Regina laughs "Why not just give up?" the man smiles and says "I don't give up easily, Milady" Regina smiled and nudged him out of the way. Putting change into the machine and pushing one of the buttons for a soda. The mans face grew to shock and he looked at the machine then the soda she was holding his mouth a gap "Close your mouth, Dear, it's not flattering" and she brushed past him.

She got back to her room and turned on the TV this place was not the greatest place to stay at but, it was the only place close enough and open. So she had to deal, then she heard a knock. She sat her soda down and went to the door opening it she saw the man and got a little scared "Um, hi?" she said as she stood there her arms over her chest "Hello, i know this must be creepy" He laughed and Regina raised her eye brown"Clearly." the man cleared his throat "You light was the only one on. I just kinda assumed it was you." She looked at him and said "Okay, so what do you want. This is fairly weird. I feel as if your going to kill me." the man just shook his hand and laughed "No, Milady, i am not having an affair and i'm not going to kill you, you sure do jump to conclusions don't you." he laughed and Regina just stood there "I just want to tell you i got the soda, thanks to your magic touch" he said jokingly and Regina just raised her eye brow again "Uhuh, so you came all the way over here to tell me i have the magic touch?" she asked with sass "No. I came over here because we never said our names" He said with a smile and his dimples were shining through "So you want to know my name?" She asked and he nodded "Would you like to know my name?" the man asked and Regina just smiled "It makes no difference to me, say your name don't say your name. I am Regina though." she said and he nodded extending his hand for her to take "I'm Robin." Regina reached for his hand and shook it, she felt a serge in her that was weird and maybe he felt it to she didn't know but she let go of him. He was attractive that much was clear. But she still didn't know why he was here. Was he a murderer or a thief on the run she didn't know, but in a way that excited her "It's lovely to meet you..again" she looked behind her and thought about inviting him in, wanted to invite him in i mean she was very attracted to him, but she didn't know him and she can't just go around sleeping with random guys "Like wise." She said looking back "I would invite you in but its late-" he shook his head "No, no its fine. But here" he extended his hand to hand her something she took it and opened it up "A blank sheet of paper?" she questioned and he smiled "For you to write your number down on."

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	2. Remember

**Authors Note: There are flash backs basically explaining Regina and Emma's past. Next chapter will also have Flash backs. I hope you enjoy this chapter. and i just want you to know i had a different version but the damn computer fucked it all up so your stuck with this one. If you don't like it blame my computer. But if you _do_ like it, it was all me :D Haha also this will be updated every Sunday :)**

_She walked into a huge campus, and i mean huge. It was beautiful though. trees everywhere she looked. She was amazed at the scenery. She had just got all of the stuff she needed. She was carrying all of her stuff she took from home (Not much). She had been dreaming of this day her whole life. Well ever since she found out about collage. She was thrilled to be away from her mother. She knew all of the classes she wanted to take. She even picked out a major; Business. Her mother didn't approve, well her mother never approved of anything she did. Her mother always told her 'A woman's place is in the kitchen and in the bedroom' but Regina didn't believe her. She wanted to be a business woman. To work in an office. To one day become a mayor. Her mother always wanted her to be a trophy wife. To be a display, to just be seen and not heard. So the day she got her acceptance letter to Yale she screamed. Screamed for joy, for freedom, for wonder, for excitement. At first she had her eye on a quaint little Collage in California, but that soon change when she found Yale. She instantly fell in love with it. She was so glad to be here, So holding all the stuff they gave her, looking down at it she was scared but happy. Now all she had to do was find her dorm. She had been wondering for at least 10 minutes and wasn't getting anywhere, so she pulled out her map and looked at it. She was going the wrong way. "Damn" She mumbled and turned around to walked the other way, colliding with someone. "Oh, i'm sorry!" She said frantically as she tried to pick up all of her things. she was grabbing and shuffling everything. She was never a people person. Not really having any experience in the matter. She has never had any friends (Unless you count her horse Rocinante, which she did) and you can forget about boys, the only time she was around boys was when her mom drug her to meet perspective husbands, and even then she was never aloud to speak, only seen. So when she looked up and noticed it was a man she bumped into, and not just a man, an attractive man. She suddenly got more embarrassed, would have been different if it were a girl. But it was a man and she was embarrassed. So she tucked a strain of hair behind her ear and could only think mow much of a romance novel this was like.  
><em>

_"Hey." He greeted with a smile, a smug look-at-me smile but Regina didn't really know the difference. She was naive. "Hi" She blushed a little, "Do you have a name?" he asked and sound positively arrogant, that Regina noticed and didn't like to well so she snapped back "Dear, even pets have names, what makes you think i wouldn't?" and he grinned, she wasn't really liking him all that well, he had looks, but that's all he had going for him. He seamed entitled. "Touché" and she smiled "Regina. Mills. My name, i mean." She sighed thinking just as she was sounding smart "My name is Regina Mills" and he shook his head with laughter "I'm Jefferson." Regina cocked her head putting all he weight on one foot "You don't have a last name?" She mocked and he nodded "Stan." he stated "Sounds like two first names" and after it was said she regretted it. Why would she be so stupid?! Idiot! "Your right, most people call me Hatter." and she narrowed her eyes "Hatter?" and with that questioning tone he showed her what he was holding, which was a leather box, he opened it and inside she saw a hat "You see i am a drama major. I wear allot of hats, people say i'm the Mad Hatter, Hatter for short" and she nodded, he looked over his shoulder and motioned for a man to join them yelling out "Hey, Jack Ass, get over here!" and Regina's eyes grew wide at that. The way he spoke to that man. As he got closer she saw that he two was rather attractive. She was going to like it here. "What's up?" the man asked as he got to them and then he noticed Regina and spoke again "Why, Hello." He said taking her hand and bowing "You look like a queen." He kissed her hand "What is your name, your majesty?" he asked and stood up right again and she said "Regina Mills, and yours?" he smiled and said "My name is Daniel Bean."_

"You want my phone number?" Regina asked and Robin smile "Yea, you know the 10 digit thing you use when you want to talk to someone who is not near you." Regina tilted her head and licked her teeth "I know what a phone number is jack ass." Robin made jester towards the paper and said "Well then by all means" and Regina smirked "Why do you want my number? For all i know you could be a murderer, rapist, or an _adulterer_" she mocked him and he continued to smile "I can't promise you, Milady, i am no murderer or rapist." Regina looked down and then back up "So your a adulterer then?" she asked playfully and he nodded she grew shocked "Your married?!" and he smiled "And i am having an affair with the mayor." She smiled "Oh, are you. Your mocking me now are you?" She smiled and he nodded "Now, do you want to write your number or shall i?" and she turned around looking for a pen, of course she saw one, but she wasn't about to bend over and pick it up giving Robin a view "Milady, You could bend down and give me a _great _view or, you could use my pen." He said waving the pen in the air and Regina took it. Writing her number down. She wrote her number down and he then took it and put it in his pocket. Then started to walk away. Regina was shocked, was he just leaving? She leaned halfway out of the door way and said "Where are you going?" and he smiled walking backwards holding up the piece of paper "I got what i came for."

_She made it to her Dorm hall and she was glad she finally found her room; 815. She opened the door and saw two doors on either side of the walls. Two to a room. Hers was straight ahead, right now she was standing in the common room. Which was pretty basic right now, but she figured once she got settled in she and her roommates would decorate. She walked past the common room and into her room, well hers and her room mates room. She saw that the bed she was hoping for was taken. The one farthest from the door. Maybe if she had been quicker, or got away from those guys sooner she would have got the bed she wanted. Not matter. she was fine with this one. She just hoped her roommate was cool. She looked over and saw that this girl had allot of stuff! posters, clothes, nice bed lining. She was going to get a closer look when her room mate walked in "Hey." she greeted slumped over, Regina sat up straight and looked at her roommate "Hello." Her roommate put her arms over her chest and leaned over one foot in the air and extended her hand "My name is Emma Swan." She took her hand and replied "Nice to meet you i'm Regina Mills." Emma stood straight up put her hands back over her chest, leaning all her weight on one foot "Your not uptight are you?" __Regina cleared her throat "Excuse me?" and Emma laughed "Are you one of those high class people who can't have fun?" Regina shook her head no and Emma turned back around to fix her side of the room and then continued "I bet your one of those pageant kids aren't ya?" Regina laughed under her breath "No." she said shaking her head _

_"Were you?" Emma let out a laugh "Hell no! i didn't have parents so who would take me" she was still laughing and Regina just moved in her seat. "So meet any guys?" Regina asked nervously, Emma laughed under her breath "Nice way to break the ice. And i have a boyfriend." Regina smiled "Really? Cool." She regret it. She sounded like such a loser Emma turned to look at her "Cool? Do you have a boyfriend" and Regina said "No, Mother would never allow me." and Emma dropped what she was doing and turned completely around "Well, Collage is a great place to spread your wings...and many other things" Emma winked and Regina blushed "Stick with me. I'll show you the ropes." Regina shifted in her seat "So you've been here before?" Emma turned back to what she was doing "No, i'm a freshman just like you. I mean parties, guys...Have you met any guys yet?" Regina smiled "Actually i have, two. Daniel and Jefferson." she said and Emma turned around quickly walking over and plopping down beside Regina "You met Jefferson and Daniel?!" Regina winced "Is that bad? Are they bad?" and Emma shook her head quietly laughing "No, it's good. They have been here a year. And they are insanely popular!" Regina smiled "And you know this how?" Emma got up and walked back to her bed "I hear things."_

It was morning and It was time for Regina to face the music with Emma. So she packed her stuff, checked out, loaded her stuff in her car and got in. She left, heading for the house and thinking the whole time about someone she didn't expect to be thinking about. Robin. She couldn't get him out of her mind. She just kept thinking of how funny, and charming he was. and then her phone rang. she looked down at the caller ID to see who it was and answered it "Hello, Jefferson." She answered "Not happy to hear form me? I am hurt!" he said with fake shock and Regina smiled "No your not, Jefferson, what is it? You always call when you need something. Wait no, let me guess. You have a great audition lined up you just need like 50 dollars to get in the door!" Regina said with sarcastic enthusiasm and "No, i would like to have lunch. Are you free?" he asked and Regina smiled "That's it?" and she heard Jefferson gasp, he was so dramatic, although he was an 'actor' "I like to think lunch with me is more than _just_" and Regina laughed "Fine, where?" he told her where and then he added "Oh, and since i know your free now. I can tell you who is also coming...Emma" and the line went dead "Damn it, Jefferson!" Regina huffed

**I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you all for your awesome reviews! I'm glad you liked it and i hope you liked this chapter so if you would like another chapter, or you loved it, or have some constructive criticism please review :)**


	3. Lunch

**Authors Note****: I updated fast huh? Haha, well this this hit me and thought might as well type it up and post it. I will probably still update again on Sunday, or maybe soon I am just having so much fun writing on this story! I am writing instead of doing my work but oh well :P I hope you like it and Thank you for your Reviews :) All good but one -_- _Anyway _I know Robin is mysterious and there is a reason for that, one that you will find out soon :D**

She wasn't thrilled, but she wasn't not thrilled either. She was neutral. She knew this had to be done. She knew that she and Emma needed to work things out, i mean they did live together. So when she walked in and saw Jefferson and _only _Jefferson sitting at the table she got a little disappointed, Not that she wanted Emma to be sitting there all sad and begging for her forgiveness, she just wanted her to know she was wrong. But she didn't even show up. She sat down and put her purse on the floor, beside her. She ran her fingers through her air and cleared her throat "No Emma?" she said blatantly like she was just stating a fact. Jefferson adjusted in his seat "She is running a little late." and Regina hummed, Jefferson felt awkward. Anytime Emma and Regina fought he was always the reef. "I'm sure she will be here any minute." He looked around for her "Let me just call her." He said and picked up the phone before Regina could protest it rang 3 times then an answer "Hello" she sounded busy "Yeah, Emma, Where are you. Regina and i are here, where are you?" He said and Emma replied with a rushed "Yeah, sorry. Busy. Rain check?" Regina ginned her teeth, who was she to stand her up? Regina was not in the wrong. Emma was. Emma almost kissed Graham, so Regina's rage got the better of her and she held her hand out and motioned with her fingers for Jefferson to hand her the phone. He did and Regina put it to her ear "Hello, Dear, i know we are not on speaking terms, but it is very impolite to agree to a lunch and stand the person up. Jefferson is crushed." Regina could hear Emma laugh a low quiet laugh "Oh, does he? Regina, you just want me there so you can yell at me some more, and i really am busy. four guys got arrested the were making a scene about it, and there innocence. Then a guy came in to file a missing persons report, turns out she was at his place, _asleep_ and to top it all of i have about a hundred complaints that the convention in town is being to loud." Regina knew Emma was rolling her eyes "Sounds like a busy morning. Before i let you go i am just letting you know i am coming home tonight. I can not stay at that motel another night!" "See you tonight then." Emma said rushing to hang up and Regina rolled her eyes hanging up the phone "Why does she get to be the annoyed one?" Regina asked Jefferson handing him his phone "Regina, to be honest, You yelled at Emma for _almost_ kissing a guy." Regina grew frustrated "So your on her side? and i didn't get mad because she _almost _kissed a guy" Regina said with a scold "I got mad because she lied, betrayed me. Went behind my back! i asked her if she was interested in Graham and she said i was crazy." Regina shook her head "I can't believe you." she said getting up and grabbing her purse "Regina, where are you going?" Jefferson asked and Regina put some money on the table "Back to work. I will not sit here and hear how i am wrong and Emma is right." and she turned to walk away.

She was getting into her car when her phone rang, she didn't check the caller ID assuming it would be Jefferson or Emma "What?!" Regina said annoyed "Ouch, Milady" Robin said playfully and Regina smiled "Robin." the way she said his name could send shivers up his spine. "Care for some lunch?" Regina looked behind her, she really didn't get to eat and she has 10 minutes left "Sure." she agreed "Where?" she asked "I'll text you" and he hung up. Damn that man was a mystery to her. she got into her car and then her phone dinged letting her know she had a message. She pulled it up and smiled. Then headed towards a place called Grannies.

She arrived at Grannies earlier than she had thought she might so she took that time to apply some lipstick; red. Once that was done she fluffed her hair and got out. Heading into Grannies she immediately saw Robin. He was sitting in a booth and eyeing her, she smiled and headed over to Robin, sitting down he greeted her "Milady" she loved that. She loved how the way the word left his lips, the way that when he said that word he smiled with his eyes. "Robin." she greeted and picked up a menu "I haven't been here since collage." she noted and he smiled also picking up a menu "Which was when?" and Regina plopped her menu down "Robin are you asking my age?" and his smile grew teethy "Oh, i would never ask a lady of her age." and Regina shook her head "If i tell you my age you _must _tell me yours." and Robin nodded "I'm 28" and Robin took a drink of his coffee, Regina smiled and shook her head "and you are?" he finished his drink and sat down the coffee "I am 32" Wow Regina did not expect that. "32? Who knew you was so _old_" She crinkled her noise in playful manner and he raised his eye brows "Hey, now i am only 4 years older than you." Regina just laughed "So your last name, i don't know it. I would like to know the last name of the person i'm having lunch with." she smiled "Locksley, and yours. You never told me yours?" Regina smiled, "Humm, do i want you to know my last name?" she said playfully and Robin opened his mouth a mimicked being hurt Regina laughed and said "Mills, it's Mills" and Robin's eye's grew "As in the mayor?" and Regina blushed "Yes, i moved up pretty quickly after collage" Regina said "I'll say" Robin laughed a little and called over the waitress, She was tall, had dark hair, red _short_ shorts and a top that cut off to show her stomach. She wore read in her hair "Yeah, what can i get ya?" she asked and Robin roamed her over a bit then answered "I'll have a burger and fries, and the lady with have.." he turn to Regina for her to finish she was glad he didn't try to order for her. and a little jealous of the waitress. "Same." The waitress wrote it all down and walked away, Regina didn't know if she was aloud to be upset or jealous, but it was there date, there _first _date. and it bothered her so she kicked him under the table and shot him a look.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked with a smile and rubbed where she kicked "You checking out the waitress!" she said in a whisper and he glared at Regina "Jealous, Milady?" he asked playfully and she narrowed her eyes at him "No, it's just very rude to look at another woman while your on a- with another" she cut her self off replacing her words "On a what? a date? I didn't know this was a date. I though perhaps we were just friends having lunch." he said with a fake seriousness and Regina tucked her hair behind her ear, clearing her throat "We are. It's just rude is all, and i didn't think this was a date-" Robin cut her of "Relax, Regina, i'm kidding, it's a date. Or at least i hope it is." He said and Regina tried to hit her smile "Hum, i don't know if i want it to be a date." and with that Robin's face lost its smile then Regina laughed "I'm joking" she nudged his arm "Of course it can be a date" She smiled and Robin's smile returned "So, what is it you do?" Regina asked Robin "Wouldn't you like to know."

_"So, your sure i don't look silly? I wouldn't want to stick out." Regina had never wore anything like this before. She was out of her comfort zone. She borrowed one of Emma's dresses (Per Emma's instructions) for a party (Emma was dragging her to) "It's fine! you look hot!" Emma yelled from the bedroom. Regina was standing in the common room worrying about the dress, she was smoothing it down to get out wrinkles that weren't there. It was a red dress, cut off just above her knees, it was tight, fit like a glove, a tight glove. Her makeup was a little out of the ordinary as well, Red lips, smoky eyes and blush. She felt weird "I don't think it's me" Regina yelled back and Emma headed out of the bedroom wearing a tight pants, boots, and black see through shirt with a brown jacket over it. "That's the point." Emma said grabbing her bag and handing Regina's to her. "I look silly." Regina said "You look awesome." Emma said as she handed Regina her jacket "Are you sure this is what you wear to a party?" Regina asked and Emma smiled "Actually, were not going to a party." Regina's eyes grew bigger "What? Where are we going?" Emma opened the door "Our double date" and Emma pushed Regina out the door._

Regina's date went well, he even payed. It was strange that the date was during the date but whatever. After lunch she went back to her office. She had a fairly slow day. And by the time she got home she was relieved, until she walked in and saw flowers on the counter and Emma sitting next to them. "Graham sent you flowers?" Regina asked confused and Emma shook her head no "No, it seams you have another guy sending you flowers." Emma said annoyed "I didn't pursue Graham because were friends but this is low. The day after you and Graham break up, or at least i hope you to aren't together, you go out with another guy?" Regina rolled her eyes walking over to the flowers and taking the note out ignoring Emma

_Milady,_

_Lunch was great_

_ Robin Locksley_

Only thing Regina could think was _There he goes being cryptic and mysterious again. _Emma cleared her throat "So who is Robin?" Regina turned towards Emma "Why want to kiss him to?" Regina picked up the vase and started to walk away "I didn't kiss Graham!" Emma said angrily "That i know of. For all i know you and Graham had been sneaking around since i introduced you two." Emma gasped a little, she was hurt "Do you really think that little of me Regina?" and Regina heard the hurt, so she turned around hands on the counter as she leaned on it "No" she breathed "I don't, this" she motioned between the two of them "has nothing to do with Graham. It has to do with the lies." Emma got a confused look on her face "And what did i lie about?" Regina opened her mouth shocked that she was still denying her blame "I asked you if anything was going on between you and Graham and you said i was acting crazy!" Emma crossed her arms over her chest "Nothing was going on." Regina walked past Emma saying "If your not going to be truthful i'm not going to continue this conversation." Emma sighed "Regina wait, okay. So i saw the chemistry there." and Regina turned around "Well, why not just tell me the truth?" Regina asked "I was afraid, i was afraid of the truth. I didn't want to like your boyfriend." Emma admitted and Regina crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at the ground laughing "And yet, you did, do." Emma got up "I don't, i promise. I will leave you two alone." Emma said and Regina looked at Emma "I am not getting back with Graham after know he wants you." Regina laughed and Emma smiled "Point taken. So, what about this Robin guy? Where you meet him?" Regina smiled thinking about Robin "That awful Motel." She laughed and Emma laughed "Really? Was he having an affair?" Regina continued to laugh and said "No," she motion for them to move into the living room "I don't know why he was there, i don't really know much about him." Regina said and Emma nudged her with her shoulder "Ah, a mystery man."

After a little while of Emma and Regina talking about Robin, then about them, then about nothing, they went to there rooms. Regina ran some bath water and while it was running she pulled out her phone

_I would love to have dinner with you tomorrow, and i loved the flowers._

Robin responded a few seconds later with

_Flowers? Date? Did i send you flowers and ask you on a date? ;)_

Regina smiled and texted back

_Oh, right! Shit, wrong person._

This response took longer to come in and Regina wondered if he thought she was serous. She got done with her bath got out, wrapped up in a towel and her phone dinged

_I have competition? Should i up my game?_

Regina smiled and was about to text back then changed her mind. She didn't want to seam to eager. so she put her phone down, got dressed and fixed her bed. Then she picked up her phone and messaged back

_Possibly_

He responded immediately

_Okay, tomorrow be ready for a horse drawn carriage outside your house. _

Then not even a second later

_Where do you live?_

Regina smiled.

_I am not giving you my address! I still don't know you. I mean i did meet you at a motel._

She bit her lip waiting for him to respond and then he did.

_Okay, next time then. I'll text you tomorrow the name of the place._

Regina smiled again

_What makes you think we will have a third date?_

He must have been busy because again he didn't respond until later.

_I'm an optimist ;)_

Regina laughed a bit at his answer and then texted back

_Well, we will see._

Right after sending he sent back

_Alright, Milday, we will see. I have to go, busy. Talk tomorrow._

Busy? What does he do? she wondered. He avoided the whole conversation on what he did at lunch. He is still such a mystery!

_Okay, Mystery man. Night._

**:D More Robin and Regina this time, i think. I felt like i put more. Haha hope you liked it, you made it to the end so thats a good sigh right? Please leave a review telling me what you think.**

**Do you like how mysterious Robin is being?**

**Do you think its a bad thing that he is mysterious?**

**Why do you think he is being so mysterious?  
><strong>

**What do you think his job is?**


	4. Shady

**Authors Note****: Okay, i wasn't going to go this way, but i changed my mind. Maybe i fucked the story up. Only reviews can tell ;) tell me what you think and if you think i fucked it up, or made it ****interesting. Sunday i am updating _Late. _You guys will love it. It's the longest chapter i have even wrote. And i can't wait for y'all to read it :) Enjoy this chapter and please review :)**

She hadn't heard from him yet, but that was fine. I mean it's only 6am. It's not like he has to call her as soon as he wakes up, that's crazy. So she went about her getting ready. She jumped in the shower, put on a nice outfit, and fixed her hair. Now all she had to do was finish her makeup. Mascara in hand. she leaned over the sink and preceded to put it on. After that all she needed was a touch bit more of lip stick. Dark-ish red. After she was ready she looked at the clock and it blinked 7:36am she sighed. Why was she disappointed? They only had one date. Which wasn't even really a date. She picked up her phone to check and see if anyone had call or messaged her. Nothing. No one. Not even Graham. She didn't care about Graham, but it would be nice if at least felt bad about it. Oh well. She threw her phone on her bed and went into her closet to get some shoes. Then she heard _ Ding Ding Ding _She whipped around and rushed to the phone, picked it up then told herself to calm down, not to seam to eager, after about 4 rings she answered "Hello, Mystery man." she greeted with a smile and then he spoke "Hello, Milday" He sound off. Like something was wrong. What could be wrong. So she asked "Is everything ok?" and she heard him sigh "Yeah, i just...i was busy with something." There it was, the vague answer. She had no right to expect more. So she took his answer and said "I loved the flowers! They were beautiful, And i can't wait for our date tonight." She said with excitement

"About that. Regina-" He had never said her name like that, shit what was going on? Was he married? On the run? Just killed someone? Her imagination running wild "I...can't make it" She couldn't help the sigh of disappointment "I'll make it up to you i swear! How does lunch sound?" He asked and Regina grew angry, she grew angry because that would be the second not-real-date they went on "Robin, are you married?" she asked sounding worried and she heard Robin sigh, oh god. He was. HE IS MARRIED! How could he lead her on like that?! "No, i'm not. I just...i have some things i have to take care of tonight and i can't get away." She wasn't sure if she believed him. She had no reason to trust his words. She knew nothing about him. "Okay, lunch it is." She faked a smile she knew he couldn't see but she did it anyway "See you then" She said and before he could answer she hung up. He must be married. Why else would he act this shady? She got up from the bed she had sat down on and put on her shoes. Went down stair and saw Emma standing in the kitchen, Emma turned around and smiled "Hey.." Emma noticed Regina was upset "What's up?" Emma asked concerned and Regina shook her head, not saying no. She just didn't understand it. "Robin, i don't get him. He wants to have dinner with me tonight, but then he changes his mind. Now he wants to have lunch because he can't get away tonight." Regina said and Emma wanted to say something but bit her tongue, Regina noticed "No, what? You have something to say. Spit it out." She said sitting down beside Emma, who was holding coffee, elbows on the counter. "You want some coffee?" Emma asked trying to avoid it "Yeah, but i also want you to tell me what you think." Emma make coffee trying her hardest not to say but after she poured Regina some coffee and fixed it the way Regina liked it. She couldn't hold it in any longer "Regina, he is probably married. You met him at a motel. He is shady about his life and his job. He can't see you at night, only at lunch time. When his wife is probably with friends and she thinks he is at work. Regina do you even know his last name?" Regina listened to every word let it all sink in then realized she was asked a question "Locksley. Thats his last name." She said and Emma laughed "Really? Sounds fake." Regina looked down at her coffee "Yeah, your probably right. He was to good to be true." She said and Emma put her hand over Regina's "Here, lets look him up."

Emma jumped up from her seat and left the room, came back a few minutes later holding her laptop. She sat it in front of Regina and Emma scooted closer, Emma opened the laptop went to Google and typed in _Robin Locksley _and About 376,000 results came up. But one stuck out the most. Emma clicked on it and what they saw shocked them, in sync they both said "Oh. My. God."

* * *

><p>Regina went to work trying to forget what she saw on that website. She filled out forms, took complaints. But nothing got her mind off of it. Finally lunch rolled around and she called Robin. "Hello, Milady." he sounded better. "Hey, Robin" Regina's voice sounded scared, worried, and sad all at the same time. "I don't know if i can go to lunch with you or not." She stated and heard Robin sigh. Then he spoke "Why?" He was disappointed but Regina thinking about what she saw this morning only heard anger and she flinched scared "I..i'm sorry! R-Rain check?" Regina asked and Robin caught on "Everything ok, Regina?" he asked and it was silent "Everything's fine." She said and he noted she still sounded scared, he looked down "You Googled me didn't you?" He wasn't mad, or angry. Regina tried to laugh it off "No, why would i do that?" She heard Robin laugh "Regina, your terrified of me. I know you are. There is not need for it. That is not me. Did you see a picture?" he told her "Well no but your name-" Robin interrupted her "Regina, There is guy out there with that name yes, but it's not his name. It's on he picked up. I looked into it. If you read more down you will see that he is not me." He said trying to convince her. Is couldn't of been a coincidence. "But the name is popular. So many things popped up." She said and he laughed again "And you clicked on the one that seamed the sketchiest." Se smiled "True." Was she falling for this? He had to be lying. "Well, if you would just tell me i wouldn't be so worried." He laughed "Come to lunch and i will tell you." He said and she said 'ok' then they said there goodbyes<p>

Regina got to the restaurant they agreed on. She saw him sitting at a table and she walked over and sat down. "Hello." She nodded her head and he stood up "Milady." He said and she smiled "Now, here is the thing. I am in the acting career." he stated and Regina tilted her head, she remembered seeing something about a Robin Locksley actor, but she couldn't remember what it said about him. She just skimmed over it. "Ok" She said and he continued "And i want you to keep an open mind." He said and she got worried. She didn't like the sound of this "Ok." She said and he smiled and took her hand "I'm a porn star." He said and her eyes grew 10 times normal size, he saw this and he patted her hand "It's not as bad as you think." he said and she swallowed hard "Not as bad as i think?!" She said rather loud then got down to a whisper "Robin, you have sex with people and video tape it." She smiled at how she was acting "Yes, but its still not that bad." She took her hand from his, oh god. This was so worse than being married. "You couldn't have been a killer?" She said and Robin laughed "Regina. You can't judge something you know nothing about. Come to one of my sets. See it for yourself. You might like it." He said "I don't know." She said and he looked at her in the eye's "Please, Regina. Just give it a chance." She clinched and un-clinched her teeth "Fine." She breathed out and Robin's face grew to one of happiness "Great. I'll set it up" and he pulled out his phone to call "Now?! You want me to watch now?" She asked and he smiled and set it up. After lunch? is he mad? So she can lose her lunch? "Okay, its all set up." He said and he looked so happy. Why did he look so happy?

**So? *She asked worried* What'd ya think? I wasn't sure about this, but i kinda like it. **


End file.
